Removal of an intervertebral disc is often desired if the disc degenerates. Spinal fusion may be used to treat such a condition and involves replacing a degenerative disc with a device such as a cage or other spacer that restores the height of the disc space and allows bone growth through the device to fuse the adjacent vertebrae. Spinal fusion attempts to restore normal spinal alignment, stabilize the spinal segment for proper fusion, create an optimal fusion environment, and allows for early active mobilization by minimizing damage to spinal vasculature, dura, and neural elements. When spinal fusion meets these objectives, healing quickens and patient function, comfort and mobility improve. Spacer devices that are impacted into the disc space and allow growth of bone from adjacent vertebral bodies through the upper and lower surfaces of the implant are known in the art. Yet there continues to be a need for devices that minimize procedural invasiveness yet stabilize the spinal segment and create an optimum space for spinal fusion.